


Playful and Open

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confident Alec Lightwood, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Miscommunication, POV Alec, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Talking, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A weekend away after a difficult week sees Alec trying to teach Magnus the art of patience, though things don't go exactly to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) here's a new one for you. Please read the tags so you know what to expect. 
> 
> Thanks to Desirae for being my ever-willing alpha reader, and toughpaperround for her as-always amazing betaing. Insert your own a/b/o jokes here if you must, but... that is not what this story is about!
> 
> Um. Enjoy?

There had been a time in Alec's life when he hadn't truly appreciated what it meant to reach the end of the week. When the importance of a Saturday and Sunday away from the Institute was such a foreign concept the idea of leaving _on time_ had never even crossed his mind. But it's now almost seven on a Friday evening when Magnus was due to be here in his office by six, and Alec could climb the walls for how badly he wants to be anywhere but here.

Magnus' quick, almost-curt message announcing he was running late owing to a client tells Alec to expect a bad mood. He's already decided on a few ways he wants to work Magnus out of it this evening; just as soon as he is here, and they can portal to wherever it is that Magnus wants them to go.

Alec stares at his phone, smiling at an image of the two of them together, as though that might will Magnus into the room. And when it doesn't, Alec pushes himself up from his desk, deciding to kill a few minutes filing away some books he meant to earlier.

The familiar sound of a portal opening behind him has Alec spinning on his heel, his body unconsciously sagging in relief for Magnus stepping through it, even if his smile for him is taut and bordering on a scowl.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Magnus says, and it's then that Alec notices the bulging bag over Magnus' shoulder, before he even adds, "I packed us a few things to speed this up."

"Okay," Alec manages to say before Magnus is grabbing his hand and conjuring up another portal with his other. As Magnus adjusts the bag on his shoulder Alec quickly leans over his desk for his cell phone then squeezes his hand back to let Magnus know he's ready to go.

They step through into the lounge of a villa, that Alec's quick few seconds of glancing around tell him is somewhere Mediterranean, imagining some time at the beach and exploring whatever else there is to see around them.

"Alexander. Today has been _awful_ ," Magnus says, with an uncharacteristic grumble to his voice that has Alec quickly reaching out to pull the bag from his shoulder before tugging him into a hug.

"Then, we should maybe do something to forget about it," Alec says, kissing it into Magnus' shoulder as he smooths his hands down over his back.

"I'd love to," Magnus sighs, sagging a little harder into his arms.

Alec is torn between wanting to ask what's made Magnus so unhappy, and wanting to make him forget about it altogether, whatever it is.

"So," he says, pressing his nose just behind his ear before mouthing at his earlobe, "why don't we go take a bath before we do anything else?"

"My plans for this evening involve dinner, numerous cocktails, and _you_ ," Magnus retorts, still sounding thoroughly pissed off.

"Sounds good," Alec agrees, pulling back enough to lace their hands together, then turning and trying to guess which door the bathroom must be behind.

"I don't know either," Magnus says, clearly knowing what he's looking for as he tugs on his fingers, rewarding Alec with his first smile of the evening as they explore.

When they find the bathroom, which Alec is convinced is the size of his office yet so much brighter, he brings Magnus to a stop by the side of the bath and turns to start running it, reaching for and pouring in a generous amount of the foam bath that's already waiting on the side.

"You made this?" Alec asks as he first waves the bottle, then gestures with his hand to imitate Magnus' magic in the way he knows will make him smile.

"Of course," Magnus replies, inhaling deep and in doing so inviting Alec to do the same. The familiarity of sandalwood brings Alec a kind of peace he never thought was possible purely from a _scent_.

Alec puts the bottle back on the side of the bath then raises both hands to cup Magnus' face, drawing him into an unhurried kiss with no other distraction around them aside from the noise of the water filling their bath.

Magnus is pliant as Alec undresses him, keeping perfectly still as he removes his earcuff, then holding out his hands so he can slide off each of his rings. The last thing to go is a long, thin chain that Alec himself picked out for Magnus this morning. He hooks his fingers over it gently tugging so Magnus will lean in for a kiss before removing it, then quickly rids himself of his own clothes and holds out his hand for Magnus to grip as he steps into the bath.

"Magnus," Alec says with a burst of laughter as they settle in the bath, "there's room for like… five other people in here."

"Well. As it happens, the only person I ever intend to share my bath with, is _you_ ," Magnus retorts, wriggling as Alec settles against the back of the bath so he's comfortably wedged between his legs, then leaning back against his chest with a relieved sigh.

"Same," Alec agrees, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder, adjusting a little so his legs are further apart. He continues that kiss up the side of Magnus' neck, pressing his nose there and smiling at his approving hum.

"Something to drink?"

"Sure," Alec says, raising a hand from the water just in time for the glass that appears in it, and clinking it against Magnus' own before turning his head to take a sip.

"Better," Magnus announces with a sigh, dropping his head back on Alec's shoulder and feeling to Alec like he's sinking in his arms.

"We don't have anywhere to be before Monday," Alec points out with a kiss to the back of his hair, pleased to feel Magnus finally relaxing.

"For which, I am very grateful."

Alec again wonders if he should ask, but for how quickly Magnus' mood is lifting he suspects it's more a case of a lot of small irritations and delays instead of anything being really wrong. That thought is confirmed as Magnus begins to tell him about the difficulties of his day, with Alec only sharing a couple of stories of his own, his day sounding fairly perfect next to Magnus'.

Magnus grows more relaxed in his arms as they speak of other things, including the latest artwork drawn for them by Madzie, and Alec giving him an update on the adventures of Max. He's causing all sorts of difficulties for his instructors and the team he's supposed to be working on, apparently inheriting a cocky streak from Jace, and an obstinate one from himself. Izzy has contributed determination and level-headedness, apparently, and Alec likes the thought of Max taking on all of their traits.

But then Magnus is stretching against him, snapping his fingers to rid them both of their empty glasses, and spreading his hands wide on Alec's thighs. The insistent pressing of his thumbs makes Alec not want to think of anything but this bath and this villa, and that it's just the two of them here together for the next couple of days.

"We're staying in tonight?" Alec says as he mouths up Magnus' neck, teasing a path down over his chest and stomach with his fingertips that leaves Magnus splaying his own legs a little wider.

"There is nowhere else I'd prefer to be."

"Good," Alec replies, mouthing a little firmer, starting to toy with the hair at Magnus' base and smiling when Magnus jolts up in insinuation of where he'd prefer his hands. Alec walks his fingertips down over his length, smiling behind his ear that he already something solid to wrap his fingers around. "You in some kind of hurry?"

"Only for you," Magnus says, adjusting Alec's fingers where he wants him and leaning back with a pleased hum as Alec begins to stroke him.

"Well. I'm right here," he says, nipping at Magnus' earlobe and splaying one hand flat on his stomach.

Magnus hums in response, and Alec takes that as encouragement to continue with what he's doing, stroking him slowly from root to tip, and having to rock against Magnus for friction for the feel of Magnus thickening in his palm. He keeps his pace steady, taking the time to run his thumb along the vein on the underside of Magnus' cock that he knows is a little sensitive, then curling a finger in a circle around his crown to squeeze there as he runs his thumb repeatedly over his head.

Magnus wriggles back against him for it, splaying his legs wider when Alec takes him in hand again. Alec decides it's the perfect opportunity to drop his own legs flat against the bottom of the bath so he can hook Magnus' feet over them. The second he's got him where he wants him Alec shifts just enough to get his free hand down between Magnus' legs, massaging his balls in between dropping his hand lower to press a fingertip against his hole.

" _Oh…_ " Magnus groans out pressing harder against him, his hips jutting as he tries to rock up into Alec's hand at the same time as pressing back against his fingers.

"I thought we had all night?" Alec teases, slowing the speed he's stroking him yet pressing a firmer finger between his cheeks.

"Alec—"

"You made _me_ wait enough times," Alec adds, biting softly at his neck and smiling when Magnus shudders for it. "When we're getting ready for parties. When you refuse to leave the apartment because your hair's not quite right. And when you decide the best _stress_ _relief_ for me is to—"

"I—"

"Can take a turn," Alec finishes for him. And though he had no intention of stringing this out, only wanting to first get his hands on Magnus and second help him unwind, now that the idea is forming in his thoughts Alec is absently rocking against Magnus with how hard he's making himself for the thought of making Magnus _wait_.

"I—"

"What?" Alec says with a soft burst of laughter and another bite to his neck. "You're… _tense_. Might do you good."

Magnus makes a noise that Alec thinks is mistrustful, and hides his smile with a kiss to his shoulder.

"You're so used to instant gratification," Alec teases, dropping his grip on Magnus to swirl his palm over his head. "You can get everything you want just by snapping your fingers."

"Well—"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Magnus says in soft reproach, trying to turn to look at him.

Alec shakes his head against his shoulder, squeezing Magnus between his thighs to keep him in place. "Then… _let_ me."

Magnus looks back just enough for them to make eye contact, and he must see something in Alec's determined expression for the way he shudders, swallows thickly, and gives a single nod. And with that encouragement Alec presses a kiss to Magnus' cheek when he settles back against him, teasing over his length with his fingertips before gripping him once again.

Alec rests his hand back against Magnus' stomach, dropping repeated kisses into his neck every time that Magnus moans. He can feel the tension in him as he tries to make him move faster, shaking his head and smiling at Magnus' disgruntled wriggle when he drops his grip on him altogether. Alec wraps his arm around Magnus' middle and squeezes, pressing a long kiss to his shoulder before resting his chin there.

"How about we… take this somewhere else?" he says, only having taken a quick glance at their bedroom for the weekend yet already imagining opening the doors to the terrace wide and having Magnus spread out before him on their bed.

"We could…"

"The water's getting cold," Alec points out, hearing reluctance in Magnus' voice.

"I could heat it up," Magnus replies, and Alec reaches out to grab his wrist before he can do anything.

"No magic, Magnus," he whispers behind his ear in the exact spot he knows will make him shiver. Even after all this time they've been together, it's an incredible feeling, Alec thinks, that _he_ gets to be the one to make Magnus react like that.

Magnus slots his fingers through Alec's to help stroke himself over for a couple more tugs, then grips the edges of the bath and hauls himself up.

"You _are_ in some kind of hurry, aren't you?" Alec teases again, molding over the backs of his thighs since Magnus has his back to him, stopping him from climbing out.

There is a splash of water as Magnus turns around with a pointed look down at himself, hard, and just a couple of inches from Alec's mouth. Alec takes the hint and leans forward, fingers curled just above his knees as he mouths over his base, then nudges for Magnus to move back just enough so he can kiss his way up his cock and take his head in his mouth. Magnus groans the moment he does, hands flying out to steady himself on Alec's shoulders, gently thrusting into his mouth.

Alec pulls back, smiling as Magnus stumbles forward, lapping his tongue out over his head before nudging him to move. Magnus makes a noise that Alec thinks is a protest, though extends his hand to pull Alec up anyway. He grabs for him the moment he's standing, leaving Alec to take his own turn at stumbling as he rocks into Magnus' hand.

"Later," Alec forces himself to say, climbing out of the bath, holding his hand for Magnus to grip on to as he does the same. There is a lazy kiss that follows as they dry one another with sweet smiles, and a moment when they drop their towels to fall into a hug.

"I'm so glad we're here," Magnus mumbles into his shoulder, squeezing Alec tight.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad day."

"It's better now," Magnus replies as he lifts his head and smiles at him.

Alec leans to kiss him then takes his hand, leading Magnus through to their bedroom and, as he's been picturing, throws the terrace doors open as far as he can. He turns at the sound of Magnus snapping his fingers, smiling as he holds out a small bottle of lube.

"I promise," Magnus says, holding his hands up in defense, "no more magic than that."

"Good," Alec says, walking Magnus backward until he's stumbling against the side of the bed. "Now. On your back."

Magnus' eyes flare a little but then he's eagerly moving, wriggling to get comfortable as he adjusts the pillows behind his head. Alec strokes a hand down the full length of his leg gently squeezing his ankle, then crawls to sit cross-legged between Magnus' thighs.

"I don't know where to start," he says as he tosses the lube beside Magnus' hip and sweeps his hands down his inner thighs. He trails his thumbs along the crease of his legs, then up over Magnus' stomach and chest, smiling as he watches his every move.

"Wherever you want."

Alec's stomach gives a hard ripple when he looks up at Magnus' face. He's _excited_ about this, Alec thinks, for the way his glamor has already dropped and beautiful cat eyes blink back at him in anticipation.

"Pillows," Alec announces, and Magnus' eyes grow wide in question seconds before Alec is standing again to tug him by the ankles further down the bed. A burst of surprised laughter escapes just as Magnus reaches back grabbing the pillows to drag with him, and once again wedges them behind his head.

Alec sinks to his knees at the foot of the bed, eyes on Magnus' as he sweeps his hands down the underside of his thighs. He grips the backs of his knees to lift and splay them, then gently pushes until Magnus is wide open before him, feet suspended in the air. Alec thumbs him open, spreading his hands wide to keep him in place. And he keeps looking at Magnus without doing a thing, watching his cock jolt and his stomach ripple, his whole body giving an impatient jolt.

Alec tilts his chin up letting Magnus know he wants him to hold on to his own legs. He smiles when Magnus does just that, opening himself just a little wider and leaving Alec free to lean down, blowing softly over his hole. He hums as Magnus shivers for it and presses a kiss there instead, sure he can hear Magnus sucking in a sharp breath. Alec continues with soft kisses until he hears an impatient whine, then darts out his tongue to swirl over him instead.

Magnus' entire body ripples, his legs jolting where he's got them held wide open. Alec thumbs him open a little more and begins to lap at him, wide licks to cover him completely before making a point of his tongue to press firmer against his hole. He moves to press a fingertip there until it gives, working it in a tiny circle until Magnus is open just enough for him to lap into. And when he does just that Magnus jolts even harder, inviting Alec to lick at that exact spot repeatedly, listening to his breathing grow more erratic.

"You okay there?" Alec asks, pulling away and leaning to the side to press a kiss to the back of his thigh. He barely holds in his laughter when Magnus looks up at him indignantly, staring back for a long few seconds just to tease him before leaning down again.

Magnus writhes and rolls against the bed as he eats him out, with Alec smiling against him for the noise he's making, pulling back only to monitor his reaction before leaning in again. He glances to his side catching the way Magnus' toes are curling up mid-air, and it only encourages him further, deliberately humming against him with every mouthing and lap of tongue.

Magnus' breath begins to come out in soft pants, and between that and the tension Alec can feel beneath his palms he knows he has just another few seconds before he'll have to pull back. When he does Magnus lets out a hard whine Alec doesn't think he's ever heard fall from his mouth before.

"You okay?" he asks, earning himself a glare before Magnus drops his head back against his pillows and sighs, shifting a little as though trying to get knots out of his back.

"I suppose."

"You really don't like being made to wait for _anything_ , do you?" Alec teases, sliding his hands up Magnus' legs so he knows to release them, then arranging him how he wants him before gently squeezing over his thighs.

"I don't—"

Alec doesn't give him time to answer, already leaning in once more to begin to mouth up the length of his cock. He hums as he lathes his tongue over Magnus' head catching the precum that is already spilling from him, pausing only to shift up the bed enough so he can lap it up from where he's spilled on his stomach as well. And then he's licking and kissing up the length of him, hands curling around Magnus' hips to keep him where he wants him, closing his eyes to the ache in his own core for how tempted he is to just sink into Magnus.

Alec kisses his tip and slowly opens his mouth around him, sucking his head hard into his mouth and closing his eyes for noises Magnus makes. Alec takes him into his mouth an inch at a time, deliberately slow for the way Magnus gasps beneath him, then seals his lips around Magnus' cock before slowly dragging up the length of him, pausing to catch the look on his face before taking him in again.

Alec laps along the underside of his cock trying to keep his eyes on Magnus as he does it, watching the way his mouth hangs open blissed out, and his eyes repeatedly fluttering closed. He closes his own eyes as he tastes the budding of Magnus' precum on his tongue as he sucks hard, and smiles around him when Magnus writhes beneath him calling out.

A shaky hand presses into the back of Alec's hair, and Alec sucks Magnus into his mouth just twice more until he feels fingers curling between his strands to keep him in place. He pulls off just as Magnus starts to thrust up into his mouth, smiling up at Magnus as he calls out again in protest.

"Alexan—"

"Magnus. The whole point of this," Alec says as he gestures for Magnus to move back up the bed, trapping his leg beneath his own once he's settled as he lays on his side, "is to make you _wait_. Because it feels _good_."

"Honestly? Right now I'm feeling little more than… frustrated," Magnus retorts, darting his eyes away.

"Grumpy," Alec teases as he rolls closer, pinning him in place with his chest and placating Magnus with a kiss. "I can stop if you want."

"No," Magnus replies, though that is not what his tone is saying at all. "No. You wanted to try this."

"I wanted to try this because I thought you might _enjoy_ it," Alec retorts, pulling back with a frown. The tone in Magnus' voice has him worried, and the last thing Alec wants this evening for Magnus is for him to do anything he doesn't want. "Hey, we can stop. This is supposed to be—"

"No," Magnus says, stopping him with a light squeeze at his waist, a hard swallow, and a small smile. "I'm sorry, Alec. I think I'm still… more annoyed about my day than I thought I was. I'm… irritable."

"Yeah," Alec agrees, reaching for the bottle of lube as he moves to kneel up. "you are. Cap."

Magnus obliges pulling back the cap then taking the bottle to squeeze the lube over Alec's waiting hand. Alec immediately wraps his fingers around his length, smiling as Magnus groans and throws the lube back down beside him, then angles his face up to be kissed. His sigh against Alec's lips when he pulls back to look at him confirms that mood from earlier hasn't really left him at all, and that he's been hiding it behind a mask of pretending everything is fine.

Alec is furious at himself for not seeing through it, hit with guilt for not noticing before now. The only thing he can do is make it up to him, do all he can to distract him. The look on Magnus' face is a lost one, tinged with being alone and unloved when he's anything but.

"Look at you," Alec whispers, nuzzling against Magnus' cheek then nodding down to where Magnus' slicked up cock is slipping through the grip of his hand.

"I—"

"Just here," Alec says, altering his grip to swirl his thumb over a spot just on the underside of his head that always makes Magnus shudder. He keeps up that circle until Magnus looks at his hand, then alters his grip to sweep up over his head and squeeze. "And here."

"Alec—"

"And like this," Alec continues, changing his grip yet again to stroke him exactly how he knows Magnus likes it best. "I know everywhere you like. I hope so, anyway."

He _does_ know, Alec thinks to himself, sure he could spend hours drawing out every pleasure from Magnus if only he would let go.

"You do," Magnus agrees, though his words are cut short for Alec speeding up, bringing him closer and closer to cresting only to pull back at the final second.

Magnus squeezes his eyes shut as he breathes out hard, looking more in discomfort than like he's enjoying any part of this at all. Alec can see his body is fighting for him to seek out friction, and how Magnus is trying to disguise it. He waits until he sees Magnus has calmed a little then gently wraps his fingers around him again.

The groan that falls from Magnus' mouth is indecent, and as he splays his free leg a little wider Alec can't resist darting his hand down to press his slicked up fingers against his hole. Magnus' head shoots up to watch him as he presses against but not quite in him, biting back another complaint when Alec goes back to jerking him off.

"Are you telling me that in all your _17,000_ memories, you've never _waited_ with anyone before like this?" Alec teases, once again swirling his thumb over a spot he knows Magnus likes.

Magnus becomes very still, and it feels to Alec like he's retreating in on himself. It's the last thing he wants, so Alec surges forward claiming a kiss, curling his hand around Magnus' waist and leaning over him, not pulling back until he feels an arm sweeping over his side. Alec shifts just enough so he can get his hand up to cup the back of his head and stares back watching Magnus prepare himself to talk.

"It's just been a long day—"

" _Magnus_ ," Alec says in reproach hearing the way he's trying to shield himself from words he probably should have long got out.

"It's… been a long time since I was as… _playful_ , and _open_ with… well. Things like _this_ ," Magnus says briefly looking down between them. "With anyone."

"Ok—"

"And until _you_ ," Magnus adds darting another nervous look at him, "I can… I may have been… _intimate_ , with numerous people. _Many_ people. But it was… Alexander; although it was obviously _enjoyable_ , rarely did I ever indulge in things like _this_ that were… just for _fun_."

Alec doesn't know what to make of that, and though he doesn't flinch away from discussions like this—even when they're _together_ like this—he's convinced what Magnus is telling him doesn't add up.

"Magnus—"

"I suppose," he says, swallowing as though it's painful and looking away again, "it has more often been that… there are not many people before _you_ that… took the time to discover… to try things that they thought _I_ would like…"

Alec is still lost. The thought of not wanting to watch Magnus writhing in all the best ways because of what _he_ is doing to him, of being the one that gets to lock eyes with Magnus and see him truly let go of himself, is something Alec can't imagine anyone from Magnus' past not wanting to experience. But now is not really the time to question Magnus' memories or get into any deep discussions, because that lost, hopeless look is still creeping over Magnus' face, and Alec is desperate to chase it away.

"I love you," he whispers, pressing it into his cheek as he leans across Magnus for the bottle of lube.

"Alec—"

Alec silences him with a further kiss before sitting back on his haunches, pouring lube into his hand first to slick himself up, then pouring more over his fingers so they're coated. He takes his time to settle back on his side, rearranging Magnus' leg to drape over his own once more then reaching down to sweep his fingers between his cheeks, kissing him when he finally begins to press in.

"You're beautiful," he says, slowly working him open, and echoing Magnus' smile when he receives it. "Especially like this."

Alec adjusts his fingers seeking out his prostate, alternating between tapping against it with his fingertips and a gentle massage in the exact spot he knows will make Magnus moan. Sure enough just seconds later he's jolting forward a little, his cock beginning to thicken again when his own words had started to make him soft.

Magnus stutters out a groan that Alec leans down to swallow, kissing him as he continues to work his fingers inside. He closes his eyes as he scissors him open for the way Magnus whimpers, then smiles as he returns to massaging at his prostate for the beautiful whine that blasts from his mouth.

"That good?" he asks, laughing softly for Magnus' rapid head nod, slowing the press of his fingertip to invite the noise again. "Don't think you're off the hook."

"I—"

"Another day, I'm going to do this to you until you can't even _think_ ," Alec teases, though for imagining Magnus writhing helplessly beneath him begging for release has to rock against his hip to get some much-needed friction himself.

"Alec—"

"Not today though," Alec tells him, pressing a long kiss to his forehead as he scissors and holds him open for a final time then withdraws his fingers and moves, crawling between his legs.

Magnus immediately reaches out to sweep his hands over Alec's chest, squeezing gently around his forearms and adjusting his legs a little more. Alec thumbs him open, leaning back to watch as he presses bluntly against him, and continuing to watch as he slides all the way in. The tight heat has him tumbling forward with a soft groan, bracing himself on his palms either side of Magnus' head and keeping still as he squeezes around him.

They both look as Alec withdraws himself, a click in Magnus' throat as he slowly slides back in. Alec allows himself to watch for a couple more thrusts then drops on to his forearms and leans in for a kiss, determined to chase Magnus' mood and this wave of sadness from him. He brushes their lips together watching Magnus' eyes, smiling when he strokes his hands over his back.

"I'm sorry if I… ruined your plans for me," Magnus says in a self-deprecating tone that is supposed to be joking. Alec kisses it from him immediately, shaking his head.

"They're just postponed," he says, adjusting his knees so he can thrust up into Magnus at an angle that leaves him stuttering. "And besides. This is just as much _fun_."

Alec lifts up a little so he has room to reach out for Magnus' hands, raising them to slot his fingers through and press into the bed above his head. He presses a kiss to his jaw then mouths a path down his neck, taking the time to nip at both his pulse point and Adam's Apple before nosing behind his ear and nuzzling against it.

With occasional kisses at his neck and throat Alec continues to drive into him, smiling for every noise that falls from Magnus' mouth. He bites down on his shoulder as a wave of pleasure hits him, lathing over it when he sees it redden, though doing exactly the same again as Magnus rolls up to meet him at an angle that feels really, really good.

Alec moves again, releasing his grip on Magnus' fingers and leaning in to kiss him, closing his eyes at the heat of his hands once more on his back. But then he has to look at him, monitoring Magnus' every expression as they move together, tasting frequent smiles and chasing soft gasps.

It isn't long before Alec feels himself building, knowing from Magnus' panting he won't be long himself. So Alec tucks himself back into his neck concentrating on the squeeze and heat around him, a pleasured ache building in him that he is helpless not to chase. He drives into him harder, barely hearing the slap of their skin together the closer he gets, Magnus' name falling repeatedly from his lips.

Magnus rolls up sharper beneath him, hands slipping frequently over his back as though he can't find an anchor one minute, then gripping Alec's ass to drive him deeper into him the next. Alec gasps into his neck as another wave of pleasure hits him, chasing it and grinding into Magnus with a desperate groan as he starts to come. His hips continue to judder through it, and Alec is aware of Magnus still moving to meet him, pressing his forehead hard into his neck until the last of his orgasm has worked its way through.

"Hey," he says, panting as kneels back up and sweeping his hands down Magnus' chest before taking him in hand.

Magnus arches up for it, calling out as Alec jerks him off. His feet slip against the bed as he tries to find purchase before he is gasping, and staring down at himself with a hard whine, before a broken groan erupts from his throat and he spills over Alec's knuckles. Alec works him through it, still stroking him until he's shuddering, and only then releasing his grip.

"You okay?" Alec whispers, curling over Magnus to squeeze him into a hug.

"I am _now_ ," Magnus mumbles into the back of his hair, huffing as Alec presses his nose into his neck then tumbles to his side.

On the tip of his tongue Alec forms a thousand questions, wanting to get to the root of whatever it is that has made Magnus so maudlin about his past. But that sadness is still there on his face, and all Alec wants to do is hold him through it. He leans in to nuzzle kisses into his cheek, only pulling back when he hears a more contented sigh.

"Alexander," Magnus says sounding thoroughly exhausted, "would you object if we had dinner much, much later? Perhaps in a couple of hours? I'd just like to lay here with you for a little while and not do… anything else."

Alec watches as Magnus lazily snaps his fingers to clean them up then snuggles closer, resting his head on his shoulder and tangling their legs together as he drapes his arm across his chest.

"Not at all," he says with a contented sigh of his own, pressing another kiss to his shoulder before dropping his head back down.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec wakes to the sound of birds squawking out on the terrace of their villa, raising his head only enough to look so that Magnus, asleep on his chest, isn't disturbed. Magnus stirs against him anyway pressing a kiss against his sternum in his sleep, still gripping on to Alec's fingers. Alec squeezes his arm around him and stretches slightly, smiling as Magnus mumbles to himself.

It's been the perfect weekend so far. His thoughts that their time might be divided between the beach and exploring the area gave way to something far more relaxed instead. They went for a walk after dinner last night and took a long route back to their villa from the restaurant, but aside from that short break most of their Saturday was taken up with lazing around their terrace, couch, and bed. Today, Alec thinks, they should spend exactly the same. Though he still has thoughts in his head from Friday that involve Magnus pliant beneath him completely at his mercy, and just the reminder makes him shift.

"What are you dreaming of?" Magnus says blearily, hand sweeping down to where Alec is tenting through their comforter, and wrapping his fingers around him.

"Nothing. I'm wide awake."

"I'll say," Magnus teases, yanking the comforter back to curl his fingers around him once more in a lazy tug. "Good morning."

"Morning," Alec says, smiling and leaning up for Magnus' kiss, gently thrusting up into his fist and letting his knees fall apart.

"You didn't answer my question," Magnus teases with a long swirl of his thumb over his head that leaves Alec shuddering.

"I was thinking about _you_."

"Me?"

"Magnus," Alec says, squeezing him and lifting up just enough to kiss the top of his head.

"Anything in particular?" Magnus asks, looking up at him with a soft smile.

Alec flips them over quickly pinning Magnus beneath him with his chest, reaching down to part his legs more so he has room to fit between them. Magnus arches to meet him with a pleased hum, wrapping his fingers lightly around his hips. "Maybe a few things."

"I'm all yours," Magnus replies with a lazy stir of his hips.

Alec noses his jaw away so he has room to get his lips on his neck, trailing a path down his chest then sweeping his palm up over Magnus' cock as he thickens before holding him in a loose grip. He laps his tongue out over his head in between strokes, nudging Magnus' legs a little further apart so he can settle more comfortably.

"Yeah?" Alec says as he splays his hand wide on his stomach and licks up his length before gripping him again.

"Like you even need to ask," Magnus replies, his hand up to slot through his hair.

Alec presses a kiss to his hip then goes back to mouthing and licking at him, smiling for every time Magnus tries to get him to take him into his mouth and pulling away to hear his disgruntled huff. It's worth it, when he's teased him with several kisses to his tip and sealing his lips around his crown just to pull off again, for the deep groan that erupts from Magnus when he finally opens his mouth around him and slowly takes him in.

Alec splays his hands wider, glancing up at Magnus and just holding him in his mouth until Magnus looks back at him then begins to suck, swallowing the flood of precum immediately hitting his tongue, his stomach rippling for the look on Magnus' face. He keeps that eye contact as he takes in more of his length, working through the nudge at the back of his throat and closing his eyes, breathing through his nose until his lips are flush with Magnus' skin.

Magnus is beside himself, attempting to writhe beneath him and get Alec to move when all he does is hold perfectly still, cracking his eyes open to stare back. He waits until Magnus stops moving then carefully swallows around him, ignoring the sting in his throat as he breathes out through his nose. For the noise Magnus is making it's worth any discomfort, Alec concentrating on the way Magnus fingers shake and flex as though he doesn't know what to do with his hands.

Alec breathes out slowly, experimenting with humming around him for Magnus' reaction and having to close his eyes and hold on tight when he whines and writhes for it. He waits another few seconds then swallows again, pressing firm on Magnus' hips to keep him still as he pulls off him and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Alec—"

Alec wraps his fingers around Magnus' cock before he can get another word out, furiously working him over with a firm grip on Magnus' thigh to keep him in place. He monitors the shallowness of his breathing, the tension in his thighs and balls, smiles when Magnus presses his head back hard in his pillow beginning to arch up, and quickly drops his grip.

Magnus' complaint is broken, rolling up and reaching for him, only for Alec to shake his head and clasp on to both hands. They watch together as Magnus' cock juts and jolts in the air in protest, his stomach visibly rippling with how close he'd been to coming. Alec doesn't release his grip until Magnus lets out a small amused huff, dropping his head back on his pillow once again.

"You doing okay?" Alec asks, squeezing over his thighs.

Magnus rolls up just enough to grin at him then lays back down and wriggles against the best. "More, please."

"Anything in particular?" Alec asks, already moving just enough to lap over his head.

"That's good," Magnus replies softly, dropping his knees further apart.

"This?" Alec says, cupping his balls and lifting them as he squeezes around his base to hold him steady as he continues to lick him over.

"Mmhmm."

Alec smiles against his shaft pressing a kiss just beneath his crown, then takes his time to lathe over him in long licks and quick darts, stroking him in between so Magnus has no idea what to expect. He calls out encouragement though, gasping and trying to buck up into Alec's mouth when he sucks hard on his head, fingers bunching in the sheets as Alec drags his lips up and down the length of him repeatedly until he pulls off without warning and smiles up at him, laughing at the incredulous look he receives.

"You gonna get grumpy with me again?"

Magnus scowls at him a little but it's tinged with a smile as he looks away. "No."

"You sure?"

"Alex—"

Alec silences him with another lick over his head before pulling away and standing, hiding another snort of laughter for the disgruntled noise he makes.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asks, reaching out to snag Alec's hand before he can get too far.

"Just for this," Alec replies, sliding open the drawer of their nightstand and pulling out their bottle of lube.

"Oh."

"That okay with you?" Alec asks, crawling back on to the bed and arranging himself between Magnus' thighs, already uncapping the lid.

"Of course."

" _Good_."

Magnus swallows hard as he looks at him and nods, spreading his knees more as he watches Alec slick his fingers up. Alec runs his hand along his thigh for the gesture, parting his cheeks and circling a fingertip over his hole. His face almost splits with his grin for the way Magnus immediately tries to chase it, circling there another couple of times before insistently pressing in.

Magnus is biting down on his lip when Alec looks up, his stomach fluttering enough for Alec to feel it against his lips when he presses them there, as he thrusts his fingers inside him. He's trying to hold back from reacting, but a soft whimper blasts from between his lips as Alec seeks out his prostate and begins the massage he knows is going to make him lose that control he's so tightly holding on to. He gives a teasing stir then withdraws his finger, smiling again at the stuttered protest Magnus doesn't quite bite off in time. So Alec pauses, fingertip just pressed inside him and waiting, ducking his head as Magnus once again tries to encourage him to move.

"Impatient, huh?"

"Alec—"

Alec silences him slipping his finger back inside, working up a rhythm before beginning to massage at his prostate again.

"You're doing this on purpose," Magnus grumbles, but it's choked out of him, head slamming back into the pillow as Alec slips in a second finger.

"What?"

" _This_. You're getting me back for—"

"Magnus," Alec says with a laugh, adjusting so he can topple forward, pin Magnus' leg between his own as he settles half-over him. "This is supposed to be _good_. If it isn't—"

"I just… I don't think this is… enjoyable," Magnus says, carefully avoiding eye contact.

Alec feels cold. He pulls his fingers from him and wraps Magnus up in a hug, pressing kisses everywhere he can get to until he hears Magnus laugh.

"I'm sorry. I enjoyed it," Alec says, ducking to kiss him again. "I just thought maybe you—"

"We are all different."

There is something not right about this, Alec thinks, monitoring the way Magnus keeps looking away, hands reaching for him before he drops them again as though he's not sure he should touch.

"Then… why didn't you just say you didn't want this?" Alec asks, holding on to him tightly, then bursting out laughing for the way Magnus grabs at his wrist and tries to move his hand back down to his ass.

"Because. You wanted to try it."

Magnus echoing Alec's words from Friday evening sets off alarm bells, but Alec takes his turn at trying not to react.

"And since when do we do _anything_ either one of us isn't comfortable with?" Alec points out, leaning in to kiss him.

"Because I… did this to you? Last month? When we went to Paris and I wouldn't let you— "

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Because—"

"Okay, _no_ , Magnus," Alec says, once again wrapping him up in a hug then pulling Magnus until he's pillowed on his chest, laughing as he ruts against his side.

"Alexander—"

"Don't _Alexander_ me," Alec retorts, sweeping his hand over Magnus' ass then gripping loosely around his waist. "Just… _talk_ to me. Okay?"

"I don't—"

"When we were in _Paris_ ," Alec says, his cock jolting for the reminder of that particular evening, "and you did this to me until I was… incoherent—"

"I think _delirious_ might be a better description—"

"—what was it you said to me about _colors_?" Alec asks, raising an eyebrow to say he knows Magnus is doing all he can to take the focus off himself.

"I… I was talking about the… the _traffic light_ system," Magnus says, ducking to avoid his eyes.

"Yeah. You _were_ ," Alec agrees. "And I'm… sorry. I didn't think that… I should've realized I needed to do the same for you here. Instead of just expecting that you'd… _want_ this."

"I want everything with you, Alec—"

"And you can _have_ everything with me," Alec tells him, raising his head up to kiss him and only dropping back into his pillow when he feels him relax. "I don't wanna do anything with you that you don't like just because you think _I_ might want it. Where's the… Magnus. That's not _good_ for me. For either of us."

"No," Magnus says after hesitating, dropping to press a kiss to his sternum, "no, you're right. It isn't."

"Out of interest," Alec says, pulling is head back into the pillows when Magnus looks at him. "If I were to ask you now about the whole traffic light thing. About what we were just doing. What would it be?"

"Perhaps something like _apricot_ ," Magnus eyes him, his lips twitching in amusement even if he won't look at him. "Definitely not quite _tangerine_ —"

" _Magnus_ —"

"So… perhaps I should have been clearer about what I didn't want," Magnus says, sighing as he leans in to kiss him again.

"And maybe _I_ should have been better at knowing how to _ask_ ," Alec replies, reaching up to cup his face.

Magnus leans in to kiss him, dragging himself up the bed and bracketing Alec's face between his elbows, tucking his head into his neck before rolling over on to his back.

"So. Be honest with me," Alec says, turning on to his side and resting his hand on Magnus' chest. "What's going on with you? What's… what are you thinking about? Am I… is this bringing back a bad memory for you, or—"

" _Alec_ —"

"Magnus," Alec says, smiling as he kisses him, "tell me. Whatever it is that's… help me understand."

Magnus is lost though. His words aren't getting past his tongue, and Alec doesn't want to see the sadness that's seeping back into his eyes. So he tries to figure it out for himself, trying to work out the best way to ask.

"You said… you said before that… people didn't want to figure out what you liked?"

He's right, Alec knows he is, this stillness and closed off feeling emanating from Magnus is _something_. And though he wants to know exactly what it is over these past two days that has set Magnus off to this way of thinking, Alec can tell just from the tension he can feel against him that now isn't the time to talk this particular issue out. So Alec decides what he needs to do more than anything right now is to give _Magnus_ what he wants. Even if it's just to take his mind off whatever it is he's thinking about.

"Tell me," he whispers, crawling between Magnus' legs, pressing kisses at his jaw as Magnus runs his hands up his sides.

"Alec—"

"Tell me what you want," Alec asks, nuzzling behind his nose and mouthing up his neck at the exact pressure he knows Magnus likes.

" _You—_ "

"Magnus," Alec whispers, mouthing at his earlobe as he leans over him, "tell me. I'm all yours. You already have me. So whatever you want, just… tell me."

"You already do everything I li—"

Alec mouths hard at the spot beneath Magnus' ear that he knows will leave him shuddering, stirring his hips so that they begin to knock together. He adjusts on his forearms, determined to take his time here to do whatever it is that Magnus asks of him, wanting to chase that _lost_ look that's still lurking in the corners of his eyes.

"Tell me what you want," Alec repeats, adjusting on his knees so he's free to watch, knowing Magnus will do the same, when he angles his hips so his cock is sliding along the length of Magnus'.

"This feels good."

Alec smiles, taking his time to glide them together, sure of the exact amount of pressure Magnus likes. He monitors his expression, shaking his head when Magnus starts to move. "Let me do this for you."

"I—"

"Do you trust me?" Alec asks, and there is this _look_ Magnus gives him that says he trusts him with the entire world, but in this moment, can't.

"Alec—"

"Generally," he adds, nipping at his jaw. "I don't mean with _this_."

"It's not that I don't—"

"But something's got you worried," Alec finishes for him, stirring his hips and swallowing Magnus' groan when he angles just right.

"I… don't really know why," Magnus says, looking surprised at himself. "There isn't anything in particular that has… set this off."

"You weren't happy when we came here on Friday," Alec says softly, leaning in to kiss him. "You—"

"I was just pissed off at people having no respect for my time. Assuming that I would work for them for nothing, and placing no… _value_ , I suppose, on the things I was doing for them."

Alec is relieved to hear that in a way, glad at least he's not doing something here that's bringing up something from Magnus' past. "Then—"

"Nothing is wrong with _this_ , as such, Alec," Magnus says, swallowing and licking his lips. "I just… I don't have any memories where this has been… _good_."

"Then let's make some new memories," Alec suggests, moving to lean on one forearm so his other is free to grip around them, and both of them are then calling out for the tight grip to fuck into. "That okay?"

" _Alec_ ," Magnus manages to choke out but then is writhing beneath him, chasing the friction of Alec's hand.

Alec moves with him, monitoring his expression and every gasped blast from his lips, then pulls away just at the moment he feels Magnus just about to tense up, kneeling up abruptly and stroking his hands down Magnus' thighs to soothe him as he lets out a mournful moan.

"Maybe you can roll over for me," Alec says, squeezing at his thighs before moving to give Magnus room.

Magnus groans in protest but is already rolling over, arching his ass in the air as Alec guides him to kneel with his legs apart and his weight resting on his forearms.

"You doing okay?" Alec asks, not giving Magnus time to answer, slipping his fingers back into him before he's even settled. "Be honest with me."

Magnus tries to arch back for it, chasing Alec's hand as he withdraws, then choking out a deep, hard groan when Alec cones his fingers to slip three into him. He alternates between the circling of his fingertip over his prostate and scissoring his fingers apart, sure Magnus' cock must be hanging heavy and leaking by now. Alec adjusts on his knees so he has room at an awkward angle to get his hand beneath Magnus and feel for himself. Smiling when Magnus cries out for it and tries to thrust into his hand.

"Not yet," Alec tells him as he continues to drive his fingers into him. Then pulls out and feels his cock twitch hard for the loud, _fuck_ the spills from Magnus' mouth. " _Language_."

"Alexander—"

Alec brings his protest to a stuttering stop by pulling his cheeks apart and lapping over his hole. He rolls his cock through his hand as he does since it's tacky with Magnus' precum and groans for it. And in tease, he slots himself between Magnus' knees, holds him open, and slides his now-tacky cock between his cheeks, even pressing bluntly at his hole until Magnus tries to spear himself on to him.

"I can't wait to be in you," Alec tells him, squeezing his crown so his own precum is flooding on to his fingers, and coating them with it before plunging them back into Magnus again.

Magnus drops his forehead to the pillow and groans, trying to angle back as Alec once more seeks out his prostate. "I don't think I can wait anymore."

"Oh, I don't know—"

"Alexander. _Please_."

Alec withdraws his fingers instantly for the anguish in Magnus' voice, leaning over him to press kisses into his neck as he wraps an arm around his waist and squeezes. There is an apology on his tongue before Magnus is arching back, the friction of his ass against Alec's cock cutting any words off.

"Magnus—"

"You can go slowly if you want," Magnus chokes out sounding like that's not what he wants at all. "I just… I need you inside me. Now."

A heavy, want-laden ache presses hard in Alec's core, sending him to shift back on his knees and hold Magnus open. He presses in just a little, swallowing hard for Magnus' answering whine. Then sweeps his hands up until he's gripping onto his waist, and slamming hard into him. Magnus' head jolts back for it, gasping as he adjusts on his knees, all while trying to spear himself even more on to Alec.

Alec sweeps his hands down Magnus' back, presses until his shoulders are as flush to the bed as he can get them, then stirs his hips slowly, before withdrawing almost entirely and driving straight back in. Magnus' breath comes out in shuddering blasts for every time Alec thrusts into him, crying out when Alec moves enough to press his hands into the bed so he can't touch himself.

"Not yet," Alec says, biting at the nape of his neck and groaning for the tight wet heat of Magnus that is drawing him in and squeezing, spiraling the sharpest sparks of pleasure through his gut as he too tries to stave off coming as long as he can. "A little bit longer for me. Do you want to?"

" _Alec_ —"

"Maybe you should ride me," Alec says, his words coming out far more confidently than he feels, when all he wants to do is slam Magnus to the bed and spill into him. With restraint he's only capable of for the memory of how good this is going to be when they both come for how _long_ they've waited, Alec allows himself to slide into Magnus just once more before withdrawing, and flopping over on to his back.

Magnus' expression is a mixture of appalled and furious, staring back at him for a few seconds before he's moving. Straddling Alec and holding himself open, groaning as he seats himself on Alec's cock.

"Since you're in such a hurry," Alec teases, deliberately slotting his hands beneath his pillows and splaying his legs as though he couldn't be more relaxed. "Do whatever you need. Just… no hands, huh?"

"Alec—"

" _Magnus_ ," Alec retorts, grinning up at him for the thoroughly disgruntled look on his face. "I'm yours. Do whatever you want."

Magnus stirs his hips slowly, biting down on his lip and humming as Alec's cockhead drags over his prostate, writhing in the same spot again. They catch each other's eye for a moment and then Magnus is moving, hands braced on Alec's stomach as he begins to throw himself down on his cock. Alec groans for the heat of it, watching as Magnus falls forward one moment then is leaning back the next, so Alec can catch the glisten of his own cock as he repeatedly impales himself on it.

The desperate whimpers falling from Magnus' mouth as he rides him are almost too much, and it takes Alec control and focus not to grab him by the hips and drive up into him to get some relief. He holds as steady as he can, groaning as Magnus gets louder, and his movements more frantic. Though reaches out to grab his wrists when Magnus goes to put a hand on himself.

" _Alec_ —"

"C'mon, Magnus," he teases, even if it's spoiled for the moan punched from his mouth for the hard surge of heated pleasure rolling through his core. "A _little_ patience—"

"I can't," Magnus cries desperately even as he tries to move faster, a choked off whimper rattling from him as Alec slots their fingers together.

"You _can_ —"

"But I don't _want_ to," Magnus retorts, and Alec laughs, because now Magnus is laughing, groaning in frustration as he slows for a second before picking up the pace again.

"It'll be worth it," Alec tells him, his own words choked off for a particularly hard stir of Magnus' hips that just _hits_ him in this spot that makes his vision blur. "But we can just… _not_. Whenever you want."

Magnus smiles triumphantly for only a second before he's seeking out the perfect angle and riding him furiously again.

The heat building in Alec's gut is getting too much, his hips twitching of their own accord for the urge to drive hard into Magnus. Alec forces himself to keep still, demands that he doesn't touch. But then Magnus is giving a roll of his hips that gets him in that spot again, and he has no hope of holding back.

Spreading his hands wide at Magnus' hips and pressing his feet into the bed, Alec slams up into him with such force he can hear the air he's punching out of him. And then he's cresting, grinding up into Magnus as he pulls him firmly against him, groaning out hard as he comes. The waves of pleasure rolling through him are hard and deep, leaving his hips stuttering as the last of his orgasm rips through him, before he's pressing back into the bed with a final thrust up into Magnus, and punching out a contented sigh.

Magnus falls to his hands and leans over him, his breath coming out in sharp blasts. When Alec lifts his head to look his cock is jolting and leaking, flushed hard at the tip and seeking out friction that so far Alec hasn't let him have. Alec angles his chin up for a kiss which Magnus gives him even if it follows an incredulous huff.

"You doing okay?" Alec asks, lifting his hands to stroke down his sides.

"Aside from feeling like I am about to explode in frustration? I suppose I am _fine_."

"Well," Alec says, arching his chest and dropping his hands to wrap around his thighs. "We can do something about that."

"Oh, really," Magnus huffs, sitting back on his heels. "I was under the impression that—"

"Magnus," Alec says, reaching out to lazily stroke him over and smiling as Magnus groans for it, stirring his hips for more.

"Don't stop."

"How are we doing this?"

"What—"

"I meant," Alec says, swirling his thumb over Magnus' leaking head and smiling as he stutters for it. "You want me to finish you off here? Like this?"

"I—"

"You wanna come in _me_?" Alec adds, his stomach rippling both for the thought of it, and for saying such a thing out loud. And then once more for the way the glamor drops from Magnus' eyes like he has no control over it.

"I don't… know if I can wait that long," Magnus stutters out, head thrown back as Alec continues his lazy stroke of him.

"Then come here," Alec says, pulling on his thighs so Magnus knows to kneel up then licking his lips as he slots another pillow behind his head so Magnus knows his intentions.

"I—"

"Magnus," Alec says, reaching for another pillow to wedge that behind his head as well. "C'mon."

"Are… are you sure?"

Alec grabs him around the hips and pulls him closer, lifting up just enough to lap over Magnus' cock then leaning back and dragging him with him. He presses a kiss to his tip, squeezing Magnus' thighs in encouragement, opening his mouth as Magnus begins to slide in. He closes his eyes to the salt hitting his tongue, sucks a little and snorts as Magnus stutters for it. Then squeezes his thighs again and presses his head back into the pillows, making eye contact and waiting for Magnus to move.

Magnus is careful with him, tension in his legs as he tries to hold back from fucking his mouth too hard. He reaches out with shaky fingers to trace the shape of himself through Alec's cheek as he thrusts into him, then braces one hand against the headboard as the other cradles the back of Alec's head.

Alec closes his eyes, concentrating on the slide of Magnus over his tongue. Ignoring the sting in his throat and the watering of his eyes for the noises falling from Magnus's mouth, and knowing from the jolt of his movements this is not going to take him long at all.

" _Alec_ ," Magnus cries, thrusting a little harder, gasping and running his thumb over Alec's top lip to feel himself there.

Alec chases his cock when Magnus pulls out of his mouth suddenly, lapping over it as Magnus curls over himself and gasps. "Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't think I could… I don't think I can stop myself if—"

"Magnus," Alec says, sweeping his hands up the fronts of his thighs as he licks up the length of him. "It's fine."

"But—"

"It's _me,_ " he adds, squeezing and staring back at him. "I want this with you, okay? I'm good. I promise."

Alec mouths along his length before sealing his lips around his head and sucking, moaning as Magnus gasps for it and thrusts once again into his mouth. He settles his eyes on the tension in Magnus' arm as he braces above him, swallowing when he can in between thrusts. Tries not to gag when Magnus hits the back of his throat at an uncomfortable angle, and moans around the length of him to encourage Magnus to keep moving when he worries he's hurt him, shaking his head the fraction he can.

"Alec—"

Alec moans again, harder this time, and closes his eyes once more to the stutter that falls from Magnus' lips. He breathes in sharply through his nose at the feel of two hands lightly gripping the back of his head, focusing on the desperate, continual praise he hears for every thrust.

His jaw is aching and his throat really beginning to sting, and Alec talks himself through it determined he will wait this out. But Magnus' fingers are then gripping harder as he gives one final harder thrust then stiffens, and Alec closes his eyes in relief as he tastes him spilling in his mouth.

The groan that accompanies it is almost enough to have Alec thicken again, his hands in a loose grip around Magnus' thighs as he works himself through it half-smiling for every shudder that follows until he is done.

When Magnus pulls out of him, Alec follows to lap over his head, then waves away the gentle thumb to his throat when he coughs.

"I'm fine," he croaks, which doesn't help, leaves Magnus' face falling in guilt that makes Alec surge up to kiss him, nudging so Magnus knows to roll to his side.

"But—"

"Did that feel good?"

Magnus opens his mouth to speak, though nothing but a groan comes out. Instead he presses his head hard into his pillow, then grabs Alec to him and kisses him hard.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alec laughs when he pulls back.

"Your throat—"

"Is fine," Alec tells him, shifting Magnus until he's on his back and he can drape over him, chin resting on his chest as he looks up.

"I am sorry if you think I've been… _difficult_ about all this," Magnus says, averting his eyes.

"Hey," Alec replies as he presses a kiss to his sternum, "who said anything about you being difficult? We were just… doing what we always do with stuff like this. Just… learning what we like. Right?"

Magnus sighs, reaching out to sweep hair back from Alec's forehead so it's not in his eyes. "Your hair is getting long."

"Yeah. I should get around to cutting it."

"There is no hurry. It suits you; I like that I can get my fingers through it now."

"It was never _that_ short," Alec protests, quickly turning his head so he can kiss Magnus' palm.

"No. But there is all the more to play with now," Magnus replies, his thumb tracing over Alec's swollen lips.

"I'm _fine_ ," Alec insists, trapping Magnus' thumb between his teeth and swirling his tongue around it, grinning for the look it puts on his face.

A tickle rattles in his throat then, and he disguises it as much as he can with a kiss to Magnus' stomach before heaving himself up the bed to deposit his face in his neck.

"Perhaps some tea—"

" _Magnus_ ," Alec says, kissing laughter into his ear.

Magnus nudges the side of Alec's head so he knows to lift up then draws him into a kiss, smiling down at him in triumph when he rolls him over so that they're side by side.

"I don't feel like going back yet," Alec says, thinking of the working week approaching, and wishing they could stay here at least another night. Several, really, thinking he must be due some vacation time soon.

"We could stay here until tomorrow. I could portal us home first thing in the morning. Or, straight into your office, if you don't want to change."

"We wouldn't have to get up any earlier, right?" Alec asks, already picturing another evening falling asleep here in this bed and loving the idea.

"Perhaps only by a few minutes, though certainly no more than that."

"Sounds good," Alec agrees, wrinkling his nose up as he swallows for the residual sting, and pressing his fingers over Magnus' mouth in case he dares try to apologize for it.

"Then. Tonight you will allow me to take you to dinner, and before that perhaps a cocktail that will soothe your throat."

Alec wants to tell him to stop fussing, but there is such tenderness in his expression that he knows there is more to this than worrying about his _throat_.

"Things between us are… different," Magnus says after staring back at him for a while, with Alec not daring to move, not wanting to break him from his thoughts.

Though Alec thinks he must look alarmed for the rapid way Magnus leans into him to kiss him in reassurance.

"I just mean… our relationship is… different than all those I have experienced in the past," Magnus says, dropping a kiss on his forehead before he pulls back.

"Well. Of course," Alec says, squeezing his hip, "I'd… I don't spend a lot of time thinking about you being with other people, for obvious reasons—"

"Alec—"

"—But I can only imagine that it's a different… it's just _different_ being with different people."

"It is," Magnus agrees, a bittersweet smile creeping onto his face that Alec doesn't want to see there. He shuffles closer until they're touching at every possible point, and gently squeezes his chin so Magnus won't look away.

"Tell me. Whatever you're thinking, just… tell me."

"Only that," Magnus says as he kisses him. "That our relationship is vastly different than any other I have had."

"Well, good."

"It _is_ ," Magnus insists, "and it's just… I love you, Alexander. I love… everything we share together. Including this."

" _This_?"

"We are… far more playful, and open with one another about… _this_ ," Magnus says, squeezing Alec's hip, "than I have ever been with… anyone else."

"Is that why you… why you were nervous about—"

"I wasn't _nervous_ —"

"Magnus," Alec says, smiling at the disgruntled look on his face, "I only meant—"

"I just haven't allowed myself to… to relinquish the control I have when we are… it isn't something I am used to being comfortable with, with anybody else," Magnus settles for saying. His fingers are up at his ear cuff and his eyes darting away, and if it wasn't for Alec's fingers gently turning his chin again he might be trying to escape altogether.

"Well. Next time. If we do something like this," Alec says, kissing him, "then we'll… _talk_ about it first. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Magnus says, returning the kiss and sighing into it, laughing as Alec wraps him up in a hug.

"It is an… unusual feeling," Magnus continues, "to be totally yourself—to allow yourself to be completely open, and vulnerable—Alexander, to trust that someone is not going to _run_ from you because you are _different_. I have never experienced anything like that. Until _you_."

Alec thinks back to every time Magnus has lost control of his glamor when they are together like they have just been. Every held breath and look of fear until Alec has done all he can to put him at ease. That Magnus would be _open_ and _vulnerable_ like he is with him Alec will never take for granted or advantage of. Perhaps he hasn't realized until now just how difficult it is for Magnus to be trusting when they're together like he is.

"Magnus," he whispers, sweeping his hand up his side. "I love you. I love everything about you. All the time. You don't need to—everything we do together, and everything we share, it's important to me, Magnus. I'll never— _thank_ you. For sharing all you do with me. And for trusting me. And _loving_ me—"

"More than anyone," Magnus tells him, a brightness to his eyes when Alec looks at him that means he has to lean in and kiss him. "More than I ever have anyone, in my entire life."

Alec cups his face and kisses him again, sweet and unhurried, only pulling back when he feels Magnus smiling against his mouth. "Then it's good that I'm not planning on going anywhere, ever, at all."

Magnus raises Alec's hand and squeezes his fingers around the ring that's adorned his finger now for several months. There is no date set, no formalizing of the ways that will mean their forever is one in every sense of the word. Just a promise to one another that's made Alec's entire world shift beneath his feet. He's sure he could never ask for anything more, when Magnus has given him all that he has.

"It is," Magnus agrees softly, still with that brightness in his eyes Alec think might be tears.

He won't let them fall. Alec wraps Magnus up in his arms and kisses along his shoulder and neck until he feels him laughing. Pulls back only enough to be assured he is smiling, then nudges Magnus to move so that he can pull their comforter up over their heads, and they can wriggle down beneath it to shield against the breeze blowing in.

"If we're not going back until tomorrow, then maybe we can sleep a little while," Alec says as they once again wrap up in each other's arms.

Magnus hums in agreement, leans in for a final kiss then closes his eyes, leaving Alec to smile at him even though he can't see him do it. Watching Magnus as he falls asleep.

* * *

 


End file.
